HerzInfektion
by North of the North
Summary: Alfred war durch Zufall in das Krankenhauszimmer gewandert. Aber wieder kommen, um die hübsche Blondine zu besuchen, die er darin gefunden hat? Das war kein Zufall.


German version of Heart Infection

15 Oct 18

* * *

HerzInfektion

Synopsis

Alfred war durch Zufall in das Krankenhauszimmer gewandert. Aber wieder kommen, um die hübsche Blondine zu besuchen, die er darin gefunden hat? Das war kein Zufall.

 **Hallo, eine Erinnerung daran, dass dies nicht meine erste Sprache ist und alles, was ich über Deutsch weiß, ist Autodidakt aus Büchern (nie in einer tatsächlichen Klasse gelehrt). Wenn ich irgendwelche Fehler mache, sag es mir bitte.**

* * *

"Ah, whoops, tut mir Leid. Es scheint, als hätte ich wieder den falschen Raum gefunden," ein blonder Mann mit sonnenverwöhnten Haut und strahlend blauen Augen sagte, der seinen Kopf um Mathews Krankenhaus Zimmertür postete.

Mathew dachte, er sei schön.

Er versuchte, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass der einzige Grund, warum ihm der Gedanke überhaupt in den Sinn kam, darin lag, wie lange er hier zusammengepfercht war.

Was für ein Downer. Das erinnerte ihn daran, wie er aufgrund seines Zustandes nun ziemlich stark an ein Bett gefesselt war.

Mathew seufzte und blickte zurück, um Mr. hottie blond Guy zu sehen, der ihn quiznerisch ansah.

Ach, er war noch da.

Mathew bot eines seiner seltenen Lächeln an, irgendwie in der Lage, es von irgendwoher zu Baggern. Er wusste aber nicht so Recht, wo das irgendwo war, er hatte gedacht, er hätte nach so vielen Monaten im Krankenhaus nichts mehr übrig, ohne dass die Besucher nach dem ersten Monat auftauchen.

Überraschung Überraschung, Mr. Sunshine lächelte zurück, und Boy war das Lächeln niedlich. Und sehr sehr heiß. Mathew erinnerte sich daran, später einige Aloe Vera zu stellen.

"Also, äh, warum bist du hier drin? "

Mathew hob eine Augenbraue. Es war eine Sache für einen heißen Kerl, dich zu Lächeln, und eine ganz andere für ihn, persönliche Fragen zu stellen. Zeit, um frech zu werden.

"Das ist ein Krankenhaus. " sagte Mathew unverblümt, dann kippte er den Kopf zur Seite und lächelte wieder, diesmal schwach. "Warum sonst wäre ich hier? "

"Ummmm, rechts. "

Okay, vielleicht könnte er die standhafte Haltung abwenden. Dieser Kerl, wer auch immer er war, schien nett... genug. Er konnte sich darüber aber nicht wirklich sicher sein, schließlich hatten Sie sich gerade getroffen. Sie kannten sich nicht einmal die Namen des anderen!

In diesem Sinne...

"Mein Name ist Mathew."

Ein weiteres brillantes Lächeln.

"Alfred. " Mr. Sunshine kehrte zurück. Das brillante Lächeln hielt an, ersetzte durch die sorgen Linien der Verwirrung. "Auch, ugh, denkst du mir, warum du hier bist?"

Mathew hob eine goldene Stirn auf. "Auf Erden? Weil ich ein Homo SAPIEN bin und wir noch keine anderen Planeten mit Leben auf Ihnen entdeckt haben, so dass ich kein Alien sein kann. Oder in diesem speziellen Krankenhaus? Weil ich ein kanadischer Staatsbürger bin, natürlich. "

"Nein, äh, wie, was hast du? Warum haben Sie ein eigenes Zimmer, und wenn Sie nach all den alten Briefen rund um Ihr Bett urteilen, sind Sie schon eine Weile hier... "

Mathew blickte auf die erwähnten Briefe und Get-Well-Wünsche und frohlockt.

"Oh, das. Für eine herzinfektion. "

Alfred sprang dramatisch zurück und Tat so, als würde er Mathew mit den Händen abwehren und winkende, wie er es tat. "Was? Ist das ansteckend? Kann ich das hinbekommen? Ich hasse es, krank zu werden! Oh Gott... "Alfred eilte verzweifelt raus.

Mathew schnaubt, "Nein, du kannst es nicht bekommen. Ich habe eine herzinfektion, aber Sie ist nicht ansteckend."

"Oh, " sagte Alfred, seufzte und beruhigte sich. "Gut dann. "

Alfred bleibt danach, bis die Besuchszeiten zu Ende sind, und Sie reden weiter, und Mathew findet heraus, dass Alfred für seinen Bruder, der Krankenschwester ist, ein Telefon abfallen ließ, aber wie Alfred sagt, meh, braucht er es nicht, während er bei der Arbeit ist. Es ist eine ziemlich spontane Visitation, und Mathew erwartet nicht wirklich, dass der Saphir Augen-Mann zurückkommt, aber er tut es, und er kommt einfach weiter, bis der Tag, an dem Mathews Infektion endlich bekämpft wird und seine Herztransplantation erfolgreich ist.

Der letzte Besuch, den Alfred im Krankenhaus macht, ist der letzte, wo er Mathew dort trifft. Und dieses Mal wartet Mathew in einem Stuhl durch das Fenster mit seinen blonden Schlössern, die von dem Sonnenlicht, das hereinströmt, beleuchtet wird, aber vor allem zu Alfred, Mathew war nicht in seinem Bett.

Alfred blieb an der Tür und beobachtete Mathew, verblüfft für ein bisschen, bevor er den Mut sammelte, in den Raum zu gehen und Mathew-direkt auf den Punkt zu Fragen- "Warum bist du nicht in deinem Bett?"

Mathew grinste und senkte seine Hand, von wo aus er sein Kinn hoch geschaut hatte, als er aus dem Fenster schaute. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und säte zu Alfred und legte seine Hand über seine Brust.

"Es scheint, dass eine meiner Herz Infektionen jetzt verschwunden ist, und ich brauche nicht gerade ein Krankenhaus für das andere. " sagte Mathew, als er Alfred ins Gesicht schaute.

Dieser besondere Besuch war der letzte, den Alfred ins Krankenhaus machte. Es war aber nicht der letzte, den Alfred zu Besuch in Mathew machte.


End file.
